


And so the Balance Shifts

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is... well... Aaron, Actually fuck it I'll provide translations in the notes at the bottom, Alexander is spitfire and extremely bisexual and a poor sick petit lion, Almost forgot Lafayette's a metiphorical croissant and a baguette all in one, Also btw there's a lot of Haitian Creole cause it's 1 of my original languages and one of Ham's, Don't hurt me..., F/M, George Washington understands and is a venerated Virginian Veteran, Hercules is questionable, I do not even know, John is very protective and extremely gay, Josephe is Josette and Josette is Josephe, Josette is a crossdresser, Lafayette is suspicious, M/M, There's a shit ton of French so ready google translate, and Charles Lee (Charlee) is a General WHEEEEEEEEE, this all flooded into my mind at literally the most random time I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette (I know his name by heart) is in Valley Forge when he meets a peculiar young man. He introduces him to the Revolutionary set after taking a quick liking to him. After further exploration into this man's character, Lafayette is not quite sure that he knew what he had bargained for... (Don't worry children there's still a ton of lams).





	1. New Aqquaintences and Subtle Challenges to be Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!! So, this is a story that I'm finally on good terms with, so I will sincerely update it regularly! I apologize for the really short chapters, but I try, I really do. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I cannot WAIT to get some comments in the comment section down below about what you guys thought or what you think is going to happen next! I'm just publishing this chapter right now, but I have about 9 more that are ready to be published. All you have to do is ask for the next chapter in the comments, and I'll publish it right away.
> 
> -Starlord2004

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette treaded through Valley Forge, the white powder that excessively littered the ground melting away under his boots as he stepped forward. He observed as his fellow soldiers received their mid-day meal. It was a bland and thin broth with very few undercooked vegetables that was heated over a large fire near the center of camp. Lafayette turned away from the broth. He was rarely hungry during the middle of the day, and even if he was, he would never eat if only for the sake of others. As he glanced from side to side, Lafayette examined the clusters of soldiers who sat upon logs and rocks, all of them surrounding small piles of burning shrubbery. He couldn’t spot a single place to sit. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Lafayette was met with the sight of a young man who looked to be about nineteen perched atop a stone staring blankly at the ground with no one else around him.

Within analyzing the young man’s features, Lafayette took into acknowledgement this individual’s uncommon build. He seemed to stand at about five feet and eight inches tall from Lafayette’s vantage point. He was slim with a smooth complexion, and his skin tone was a bit darker in comparison to that of many other men. He had black curly hair that was somewhat on the long side and fell over his back in soft ringlets. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown that was complimented by his long lashes. His brow was neat and completely visible against his face. He had full lips that had not been destroyed by the harsh and dry winter air yet, and his nose was slim. His jawline was excellently accented, as were his cheekbones. His hands were gentle and graceful, similar to those of a lady. The more that Lafayette thought about it, the more he realized that this man did in fact have a very feminine presence. Either way, Lafayette began to pace over to the man, smiling warmly as he did so. 

“Bonjour. Je m’appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Do you mind if I sit with you?” Lafayette’s expression glowed as he asked the young man for his consent of the company that he would provide. It appeared as if the man perked up at the sound of the elegant French language coming from Lafayette’s friendly voice.

“Ça ne me dѐrange pas. Je m’appelle… Josèphe,” the man patted the area next to him with his palm, inviting Lafayette to sit with him. Lafayette gladly excepted the invitation, excitement filling his tired disposition. He had not met any men in America besides Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens who could speak fluent French, and he had not been able to have a cultured conversation such as one could have in the process of speaking the complicated language in quite a long time. As Lafayette came face to face with Josèphe, he realized that he could easily pass as a woman. Lafayette swept the thought away. Even if the fact appeared to be true, he would never say such things to Josèphe only after just meeting him.

“Are you from France mon ami? I could not help but notice your accent,” Lafayette inquired with sincere interest finding its way into his tone. He could already truthfully admit that he liked Josèphe, and he wished to introduce him to his other companions. 

“Oui. I was born and raised in Paris, and I snuck out of France on a ship that was heading to this land around the same time you did. Also, such as you, I wanted to fight,” Josèphe replied, finishing what he said with a weak and shy grin. Lafayette found that, in a way, he was drawn to Josèphe by way of the young man’s timid façade. Yet, something wasn’t right about Josèphe’s personality. It was almost as if he was trying to hide something, and in the course of doing so, he was not acting at all like himself. Lafayette would explore that once he became closer to Josèphe. For now, he did not wish to meddle with the poor man’s emotions.

“Well, who would not want to fight in the name of General George Washington’s glorious new- how you say, America,” Lafayette mentally scolded himself as he slipped into his never-ending habit of speaking as if he was unsure of certain English words, most of them being quite simple. Josèphe nodded in agreement, letting out a labored breath in the process. This made Lafayette somewhat concerned. He had perceived in Josèphe’s speaking that his breath came out in a constricted way, sending forceful clouds through the frosty air out in front of his face. “Josèphe, are you feeling alright? You seem to be having trouble breathing,” Lafayette cocked his head to the side, a look of worry plastered onto his face.

“I-I am fine,” Josèphe stuttered. Lafayette could detect the heat that radiated upon Josèphe’s face as he answered. Josèphe wrapped his tail-coat tightly around his frail frame, adequately closing himself off from any more suspicion that Lafayette may obtain.

“No food again Lafayette? You really must eat,” Alexander instructed, his voice startling Lafayette as he sat down with the other men. Lafayette glanced at Josèphe soon enough to see a look of panic flash throughout his eyes. Lafayette was able to read the fact that Josèphe did not enjoy meeting new people, and instead took every chance available to shy away from that very opportunity. Still, Lafayette wanted to befriend this man, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make him feel welcome.

“Josèphe, allow me to introduce you to these men. The one on the far right is Aaron Burr. He does not talk much, but he is very intelligent. The one sitting next to him is Hercules Mulligan. He is a very good friend, and carries with him the strength of a battle ship. The one on the far left is John Laurens. He is very protective of the man next to him, and he is most likely the tallest individual that you will ever meet. Do not worry though, for he is extremely gentle and kind. And last but undeniably not least, that is Alexander Hamilton. He is small, but powerful, and he is very opinionated. I would strongly advise against criticizing him, more importantly, criticizing John, and starting an argument with him. He will drive you into the ground.” Lafayette gestured to each man as he spoke, almost developing the tone of a school teacher. 

“And who might you be?” John questioned softly, his lips turning up into a smile. This caused Josèphe to shift his gaze over to John, a sense of relief falling over his tense features. 

“Je m’appelle Josèphe. I came from France such as Lafayette did,” Josèphe told the four men. He straightened his back and turned to face the others, obviously implying that he felt much more comfortable now than he had before. Still, his pusillanimous energy did not falter, and his breaths continued to come out in short, restrained gasps. 

“Another immigrant I see. And French too. It’s no wonder that Lafayette would make a quick acquaintance with you,” Alexander rambled, pride being shown in great abundance through his tone. He raised his brow at Josèphe, still finding if he could trust this man to be quite questionable. John glared at Alexander in a frustrated manner.

“I’m sorry about Alexander. He doesn’t make connections very easily, and he is still troubled by happenings of the past. I would advise you to just not pay much mind to him at times like these. He can become quite impulsive,” John explained carefully to Josèphe. He took Alexander’s hand in his own and grasped it firmly, earning attention from his red-headed friend. Alexander looked back at John, the inimitable fire in his violet-blue eyes unhurriedly dying down. The two men exchanged an expression of understanding, almost as if they were having an entire conversation without a single sound escaping from either person’s lips. John held onto Alexander’s hand for a bit longer than he had intended to, and he let his hand slip away only after Alexander had shot him a glimpse of warning. Lafayette glanced over to Josèphe, curious to see if any of the fleeting moments had registered with the newcomer. Lafayette could tell that the young man was processing it in his mind, and most definitely seemed to have an idea of what it all implied, but he was not thinking of doing anything rash. Or at least, Lafayette hoped that was the case. The French Marquis was exceedingly skilled at reading the thoughts, emotions, and personalities of others, and he trusted his judgement now. There was most likely nothing to fret over. 

“You two are very close friends, no?” Josèphe narrated to John and Alexander, trying ever so hard to fight back the smirk that was aching to take purchase over his mouth. He leaned back into his tail-coat as he saw Alexander’s face glow with a bright tint of scarlet, and the fire begin to roar once more in his irises.

“Now that was too- “

“That is correct. We have grown very close, and we cherish each other’s company over many other indulgences,” John abruptly cut off Alexander, gritting his teeth with a strong desire that Alexander would not pick up from where he left off after John was finished with his distraction. Alexander closed his mouth tightly, his lips forming a thin line as he glared daggers through Josèphe. 

“Calm down petit lion. It was but a mere examen minutieux,” Lafayette soothed, his voice bringing out its joking demeanor. It seemed that even when in the worst moods, Lafayette’s teasing tone could earn a small snicker from Alexander at any time. 

“Is Alexander extra judgmental today, or is it just me?” Hercules spoke up, looking from Lafayette to Aaron, and then over to John. Alexander whipped his head toward the muscle-bound soldier, the frustration and annoyance that had been ebbing away at him only increasing.

“Alexander is always like this around new people, Hercules. Have you not learned that by now?” Aaron sighed, letting his head slowly turn in Hercules’s direction.

“I guess that’s a fact,” Hercules nodded as he analyzed what Aaron had said to himself. Alexander irritably batted at Hercules’s arm, causing Hercules to stifle a laugh. Josèphe quickly covered his mouth as a chuckle escaped from his currently stone cold expression. Lafayette caught Josèphe’s slip up, smiling adoringly at the young soldier’s insecurities. Josèphe noticed Lafayette’s reaction and his face reddened. He forced himself to stop his laughter, straining his face so he would not grin. Lafayette’s eyes darted away from Josèphe, the guilt that he felt from embarrassing his new nervous friend pulsing through him. He scanned over the terrain, searching for anywhere that he might be needed. 

“Time to get back to work mes bons hommes,” Lafayette piped up as he watched men traveling to designated areas of the camp in groups. Alexander, John, Hercules, and Aaron all stood simultaneously, straightening their clothing before briskly walking away to wherever they needed to be. Lafayette offered his hand to Josèphe, towering above the man who had yet to be up on his feet. Josèphe hesitantly placed his slender hand in Lafayette’s palm, and tensed his muscles as the Marquis’s fingers closed tightly around his. Lafayette wasted no time in pulling Josèphe forward, his stature being thrown off by quite a bit. “Well Josèphe, au revoir- or should I say, jusqu’à ce que nous nous reverrons,” Lafayette waved as he walked away, utterly content with his new acquaintance.


	2. Dangers that Posed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but you're going to have to get used to the short chapters.

As the entrance to the tent closed completely, Josette let the tension that had been building up for the entire day out of her body in one long stretch. Well, not all the tension. Her mind continued to rack with thousands of possible outcomes that were only getting worse and worse by the second. Since the very moment that she had been socially active that day for the first time in months, she had been reprimanding herself profusely. She had been so stupid. She found minimal to absolutely no use in trying to steer herself away from thoughts that would only make her anxiety become even more bothersome, for she had learned to accept the fact that she had simply been born with a ridiculously pessimistic mindset. 

Josette briefly paused her train of thought in order to make herself comfortable. She allowed the sleeves of her tail-coat to slide off of her arms, falling onto her bed neatly. She held her breath as she reached beneath her undershirt, finding the laces on the couple of corsets that she wore to make her chest appear flat. As she unraveled the tightly tied articles of clothing with her nimble fingers, Josette slowed her breathing, her inhales becoming heavy. Thankfully, she was able to relieve herself more openly at the end of the day now that the man whom she had shared a tent with had recently died of disease. Josette caught the corsets in her grasp as they fell off of her frame and she carelessly tossed them to the side. She fell back onto her bedding, tremendously pleased to be able to respire customarily once more. 

Josette ran her palms over her face. She had friends now. People who sincerely cared about her existence. Yet, that was not a good thing. Now, Josette was in danger. Grave danger. By speaking to Lafayette, Alexander, and John, she had made a life-threatening mistake. She had even let a little bit of her personality come through in their conversation. Josette sustained the constant flow of criticism that she was bringing upon herself in the back of her head as she began to analyze the danger that posed with each of the men that she had met.

The first people that Josette thought of were Alexander and John. Alexander did not like her, she could most certainly guarantee that much. Yet, Josette had to admit, she did admire the level of passion that Alexander portrayed in everything that he said and did. His self-confidence was not lacking either, and that gave Alexander a commanding presence. John on the other hand was very different. He was kind and gentle such as Lafayette had explained, and he had been very understanding of Josette’s introverted behavior. Though, he was quite intimidating, standing at what looked to be only slightly under seven feet tall. Still, in a way, it suited John. Josette had noticed that what John and Alexander shared was something special. She had not seen that much trust, loyalty, and care held up between two individuals ever since her early childhood. She had observed how John had held on to Alexander’s hand for a bit too long even for close friends. As curious as Josette was to find out the reason behind that specific action, she would let it remain unanswered until she was close enough to the two of them to know such a thing. 

Hercules and Aaron. Hercules came off as nice. Though, Josette could most definitely see Hercules being the most obnoxious out of the group. He looked like the type of man whom had already deflowered at least four women in the time span of a day. He was strong and ruthless in that way. He wasn’t anything like Aaron. Aaron did not seem to fit in with the others. Josette had watched as throughout most of the conversation, Aaron gave the impression that he was lost in thought, his mind wandering off to places that only he would ever be able to go. It was as if he had better things to do, but he just could not find a way to go and do them. Josette had also detected that Aaron did not have the keenest eye for Alexander.

Then, of course, there was Lafayette. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Josette quickly mentally applauded herself for being able to remember the French man’s extensive name. Josette could tell that Lafayette was highly skilled in reading the personalities of others, and that he had also probably taken the time to practice. He was graced with the ability to find numerous suspicions regarding Josette’s character, most of them being dangerously meticulous. Lafayette was undeniably not unaware of her feminine energy, something that Josette knew would be extremely difficult to hide from a man such as the Marquis. He truly did have a brilliant mind and nature, as much as Josette hated to confess it. But, there was something that had been fixed in Josette’s concentration for the rest of the day following her meeting with Lafayette. It was the fact that when Josette gazed into Lafayette’s eyes as he was captivated by her laugh, she saw… fondness. That was a thing that Josette could barely recollect ever having the experience of receiving. Fondness, warmth, and friendliness. Lafayette honestly cared for her as a living human being. No one had ever bothered to do that in a very long while either. It felt… comforting. And as the realization hit, Josette’s face burned with unadulterated loathing for the path that she had stumbled upon. It was the realization that… she adored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bored guys you do not even know. Also, during this story I'm just doing a 24/7 Q/A so if you have questions for me or for the characters, just ask in the comments below and I will get back to you asap.
> 
> Mwen beouin anmwe.
> 
> Mwen konnen sa mwen kèk jou fatra, men sa èske pa vle di sa mwen pa kapab èske gwo bagay.
> 
> Li se te rele panye fatra, pa fatra pa kapab.
> 
> Beni ou tout depi mete leve avèk mwen poupou.
> 
> -Starlord2004


	3. Affairs to be Kept Secret

Lafayette paced along the rows of tents and huts, the cold night air that still lingered in the atmosphere playfully nipping at the skin that was not covered by his uniform. He confided in the early morning just before the sun rose, for that was all of the time on his own that he would ever be gifted with every day for at least the period that the Continental army would be in Valley Forge for. The silence and tranquility that the new day brought was beyond infrequent for the typical wartime activities. In addition to that, when Alexander was not awake, everything sounded more quiet. Lafayette snickered at the thought. Not only was it true; it was amusing as well. As Lafayette rounded the end of a row of living units, he spotted a slender figure leaning against a tent pole who was fiddling with a small object of sorts between his fingers. Lafayette did not rush to arrive before the figure, but he was indeed inquisitive to see who might be exposing themselves to the harsh air at this hour. As Lafayette approached the man, he recognized the person’s identity.

“Bonjour Josèphe. Comment allez-vous sur ce bon matin? I did not expect you, or frankly anyone besides me to be conscious at an ungodly hour such as this,” Lafayette greeted Josèphe kindly. Josèphe jumped at the mention of his name, swiftly throwing the glinting item that he had held in his grasp into his tent, all remanence of it disappearing behind the flaps. 

“Je me débrouille bien. Puet-être, je voudrais être informé de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes éveillé en ce moment,” Josèphe notified Lafayette in an intelligent tone as he began to walk alongside the Marquis. Lafayette grinned gently at Josèphe’s comment. He was noticing that Josèphe was becoming much more open with his personality. Lafayette had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

“I simply find peace in the silence of the morning. Josèphe mon ami, I still await a reason coming from your end,” Lafayette raised his brow in a sly manner, his pace staying consistent, not at all affected by his additional actions. Suddenly, Lafayette looked as if he had recalled something. Before Josèphe could inquire about what it was, Lafayette placed his hand upon the young man’s shoulder, and signaled to him to be inaudible. “Stay here please. I must take care of something quickly,” Lafayette instructed Josèphe. The soldier nodded, sincerely showing no sign of annoyance or disappointment regarding the fact that Lafayette had to interrupt their conversation to take care of more important things that he had to do. 

Lafayette mutely crept a few paces to a nearby tent. As he delicately pulled back the tent flap on the right ever so slightly, he was met with the sight of John and Alexander lying comfortably amongst their bedding. “Bonjour John, Alexander. Are you doing well?” John placed his finger atop his lips as he cut Lafayette off. 

“Quiet! He’s sleeping,” John warned Lafayette softly as he gazed at Alexander in adoration. Lafayette observed Alexander’s settled figure curled up against John’s midsection, good sized portions of the blanket gathered in his fists. 

“Votre petit lion is utterly adorable when he is asleep, no?” Lafayette suggested to John, even though he could already clearly tell that the tall man thought the same thing. The sound of rhythmic breathing filled the spaces in which neither John nor Lafayette made any sound.

“He is adorable,” John chuckled. He tenderly planted a kiss upon the top of Alexander’s hair. As he did this, Alexander shifted, his back cracking as he rolled over and nuzzled his head into John’s breast. John’s face glowed with care, his expressions never once going dull. “But alas Lafayette, mon pauvre cher garçon est malade,” John told Lafayette in a concerned fashion. A countenance of worry briskly appeared in Lafayette’s eyes. The illnesses that were developed by men at the camp were deadly with unforgettable symptoms. Before Lafayette could ask what was endangering his small friend, John beat him to it. “It’s dysentery,” John confessed gravely. At that very moment, Alexander stirred in his sleep. He began to tense his muscles and thrash a bit. Helpless whimpers escaped from his lips, his brow knitting apprehensively. John hurriedly tended to Alexander by pulling him closer to his body and rubbing his back therapeutically. 

“What have been his symptoms so far?” Lafayette asked, visibly anxious. He perceived as John comforted his partner the fondness that John showed for Alexander. It was well beyond anything else that Lafayette had ever seen. At most times, it was reassuring, letting the French man know that there was still at least two people who loved one another even in the heat of all this war. 

“He had the signs of a fever when we went to bed, but he woke up in the middle of the night because of excruciating stomach pains. He somehow managed to make his way across the tent to wake me. I held him for the rest of the night until the first moments of morning. It was then that he started throwing up, so if you smell anything foul, that’s where it came from. After that incident, he began having migraines until he finally fell asleep. Even if he is unconscious at the moment, I can tell by the way he’s been shifting away from me and then gripping to me again that he’s having the stomach and chest pains. I’ve definitely seen the effects of dysentery in action, so I know what’s going on. All I can really do about it is be here for him and hope and pray that he isn’t killed by it,” John fretted. Alexander almost inaudibly groaned John’s name as he changed his position so he was lying on his back. John could easily sense Alexander’s discomfort, and the protective flare that John had always obtained reignited itself once more. “Sh. N’ a byen pase, renmen. M’ isit la, mwen pwomèt,” John skillfully spoke Haitian Creole to Alexander, a language that had been taught to him by the Caribbean immigrant himself, in a hushed tone. John lifted Alexander by the small of his back and turned him onto his stomach while the red-head was in his arms. John then placed Alexander upon his chest, allowing his companion to lay on top of him limply as he caressed him. 

“Well then, when he awakes, tell him that I send my sympathie and that I am priant for him,” Lafayette shook his head in dismay as he gave John his directions. He was now very concerned for Alexander, and he now absolutely knew that he would not be able to focus well during the events that were to come. John agreed to pass Lafayette’s message on to Alexander as he stroked Alexander’s hair, his chest slowly rising and falling. As Lafayette stood up from peering into the tent, he was confronted by Josèphe almost immediately, and they continued to walk.

“What was that all about?” Josèphe asked out of sheer curiosity. Lafayette could infer that the young soldier had been contemplating to himself about the conversation that could’ve been happening for quite a while now. He tried to wipe the nervous look off of his face, but it was no use.

“Alexander is sick. He has fallen ill with dysentery. He looks absolutely horrible, but John is taking incredibly good care of him. I highly doubt that John’s ever left Alexander’s side once ever since he began having the first symptoms of a fever,” Lafayette filled Josèphe in on what had taken place, making sure to emphasize the seriousness of the entire situation. Still, Josèphe apparently felt that he had more questions that he needed to ask.

“What exactly is going on between Alexander and John?” Josèphe inquired, his urge to know the truth far from subtle. Lafayette furrowed his brow. He did not blame Josèphe for wishing to learn what was being hidden from him, but every time someone had asked that question, he only felt more obligated to fiercely defend John and Alexander’s secret. If it were to be spread, it would most certainly cost the two men their lives.

“They are very close to one another. Both men had somewhat… traumatic childhoods, so naturally they would be bound to confide in one another. When Alexander arrived in New York, John seemed to be the person who understood him the best. Alexander does not make strong bonds very easily, and he is mostly very skeptical of new people. Yet, with John… well, let us just say that I’ve never seen two individuals become that close of friends. They have been at each other’s side practically since 1776. Ah, but what can I say. John’s petit lion is an intéressant man, no?” Lafayette lectured to Josèphe. He hoped that his story was enough to convince the interested young soldier. Josèphe took in what Lafayette had said, but it appeared as if the man still had a strong suspicion of something else going on. Lafayette could only pray that this would be enough to quiet him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not know why my notes keep repeating at the end from previous chapters. I cannot figure out how to fix it!
> 
> French:  
> Bonjour Josèphe. Comment allez-vous sur ce bon matin = Hello Josèphe. How are you on this fine morning
> 
> Je me débrouille bien. Puet-être, je voudrais être informé de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes éveillé en ce moment = I am doing well. Perhaps I would like to be informed of the reason for which you are awake at the moment
> 
> Votre petit lion = Your little lion
> 
> mon pauvre cher garçon est malade = my poor dear boy is sick
> 
> Haitian Creole:  
> N’ a byen pase, renmen. M’ isit la, mwen pwomèt = You will be alright, love. I am here, I promise
> 
> French:  
> sympathie = sympathy
> 
> priant = praying
> 
> intéressant = interesting


	4. Alexander's Gradual Downfall

Lafayette sat with Josèphe during the mid-day meal, joyously continuing their conversation from early in the day for there was not any meal to be found due to lack of supplies. Lafayette had learned that Josèphe had a much more discernable personality toward him now, but the soldier was still ever so timid. Lafayette could also still perceive that as they spoke, Josèphe’s breathing continued to cloud from his lips in restricted and sometimes short bursts of oxygen. Lafayette did not ask about this condition yet, for he did not want to give the impression that he was unceasingly noticing every little flaw in Josèphe’s character. He did not wish to render his friend to be any more closed off from others than he already was. At that very moment, Alexander fell upon a log across from the two men, his eyes closed and his inhales and exhales unsteady. His nose and cheeks were bright red and he had his arms folded tightly over his chest. There was a mien of pain and discomfort plastered onto Alexander’s face, and Lafayette could perceive that he was seriously congested. 

“How have you been feeling? John informed me that you had developed dysentery,” Lafayette spoke softly, creasing his brow in a sympathetic manner. He felt awful for Alexander, for he knew that the intelligent and impulsive soldier was not trying to be overly dramatic.

“I feel like hell, Lafayette. I have a fever, I feel as if someone is stabbing me in the chest and stomach, I can barely swallow without vomiting, and I’ve been bleeding out of my ass ever since the moment I exited the tent,” Alexander’s voice was rough and strenuous as he communicated, gasps caused by sharp and sudden pains interrupting his words. The pity in Lafayette’s actions and tone grew, for he too had seen what dysentery could do to a person. Although it had taken the least amount of lives in the Continental army, it was still a deadly disease, and it carried with it the most painful effects out of all of the sicknesses that were spreading around the encampment. It was then that John cautiously sat down next to Alexander, his ice-like blue eyes fixated on his friend. As Alexander felt John close to him, he pressed his face onto John’s arm. John carefully lifted Alexander’s head with one hand while he felt his comrade’s forehead with the other. “John, it hurts,” Alexander moaned as he moved closer to the taller man. 

“I know that it does, Alexander. Mwen pa kapab menm te chita nan pou di ou kijan kè li moute bwa mwen kèk jou osijè de ou,” John soothed while brushing stray strands of vibrant red hair out of Alexander’s face. John glanced up at Lafayette briefly with a look of concern in his eyes. Even if the outcome was most likely not fatal, Lafayette could still tell that John could only imagine the worst possible conclusions in a situation like this. 

“John, it feels like someone is driving a bayonet into my side. Tanpri John, kenbe m’,” Alexander pleaded, sputtering as he began to choke, implying that he was soon to vomit. John rapidly placed his hand upon Alexander’s back and chest, trying to support his weight. Suddenly, Alexander turned so his back was facing Lafayette and Josèphe. John took one of his hands and held back Alexander’s hair. Alexander gagged and coughed until a vile smelling substance arose from his throat. As Alexander heaved and panted for air, John stroked his hair at a steady pace. Lafayette knew that John hated seeing Alexander like this. If the tall, blonde soldier was given an opportunity to fight the effects of dysentery in Alexander’s place, there was no doubt that he would. 

“What happened to Alexander?” Hercules queried as he descended atop a rock next to where John and Alexander were sitting. As he saw his small friend’s current condition, Hercules leaned away from Alexander’s incident. 

“Dysentery,” Josette quickly commented, lowering her voice and making it sound raspy in order to allow her “Josèphe” character to be heard as more authentic than “he” actually was. As much as Josette thought that she would never enjoy Alexander or ever officially be on good terms with him, she noticed that seeing him in this weakened state brought her to the point of feeling pity. She did not like it. How John put up with that man, well, Josette might never gain knowledge of that information, but either way, she found it remarkable. 

“Josèphe, are you feeling sick as well? You look a bit pâle,” Lafayette scanned Josèphe’s figure. The Marquis was becoming very paranoid because of Alexander’s illness. Josèphe was startled by Lafayette’s question, looking as if he had just been deep in thought. The soldier gazed toward his hand, curious to see what Lafayette had been speaking of in relation to his skin tone. His gaze shifted upward once more in time to see Alexander finish regurgitating. The ginger-haired man allowed his figure to collapse against John’s side once again, John’s arm finding its way around Alexander’s waist. 

“Mwen vle ou pou kenbe m’, John. Souple, mwen beouin ou pou pran ale doulè,” Alexander cried softly into John’s shoulder, his muffled moans and points where his breath hitched only making John more anxious. Alexander’s pure need for his partner was extremely obvious. Lafayette continuously let his eyes dart over to Josèphe, making sure that the delicately built man wasn’t getting any ideas. 

“Mwen pa kapab kenbe ou pa vre kounye-a, Alexander. Mwen konnen sa ou jis vle tout doulè pou rete nèt ale, men li se enposib depi m’ pou èske sa. Mwen swete sa mwen te kapab pran ale doulè, mwen vrèman èske, ak mwen kèk jou eseye menm jan di menm jan mwen petèt kapab pou ankouraje ou bebe, men li se pwal pou pran tan,” John hushed Alexander as if he was attempting to rock an infant to sleep. Alexander broke into a fit of sneezing. John aggressively took hold of the collar of Alexander’s tailcoat to ensure that he did not fall forward, for he was very weak. As this was happening, Aaron stared toward the sky. An expression of worry swiftly fell over his features.

“What is it?” Lafayette cocked his head to the side in confusion at Aaron. Aaron slowly pointed toward the clouds behind Lafayette, his eyes falling upon Alexander in the process. When Lafayette turned his body in order to see what was behind him, he was greeted with large dark grey storm clouds that loomed threateningly over the horizon. “Oh no, Alexander,” Lafayette whined as he positioned himself in the direction of the others once more. In perfect timing of Lafayette’s reaction, a lurid flash of lightening lit up the sky in the distance, a loud crack of thunder rolling over the atmosphere. Alexander jumped at the sound. He began to quiver as he hugged his fragile frame around John’s arm. John slid his free arm around Alexander’s back.

“John, there’s a storm coming. I can’t do this. I’m going to end up leading you to the same fate as the rest. You’ll be lost from me in the storm like him, or you’ll die because I got you sick like her. I don’t want to lose you John. I don’t want you to die,” Alexander was practically sobbing by now, and John’s shoulder had become soggy and moist with tears. As everyone else looked to Alexander with sympathy, Lafayette noticed that Josèphe looked to Alexander with confusion. Though, the French man did not blame the young soldier. He had absolutely no clue what Alexander was speaking of. John shook his head tiredly.

“I am not going to die Alexander, nor am I going to be lost. My greatest fear is that I am going to lose you. I do not want you to die. Gade, mwen lanmou ou plis pase a mond kapab genyen nan li chagren ak restorasyon tèt. La se non chemen sa mwen pwal tout tan pèmèt tèt mwen pou pèdi ou. Si mwen te kapab kenbe, bo, ak lanmou ou jis menm jan mwen habituellement èske nan a fwa sa nou n’ a nan nou tant, mwen pwal. Men, mwen pa kapab. Pa lsit. O, m’ pò ti kras lyon. Ou n’ a jis tonbe detache, pat ou,” John told Alexander in a reassuring tone. Alexander gazed up at John with a look of gratefulness in his eyes that was so sincere that there was no need for any words. 

“What are they saying?” Josèphe questioned, his desire for knowledge finally getting the best of him. Lafayette was aware that Josèphe had been closely watching John and Alexander’s every move, trying to infer the two men’s motives. Lafayette was incredibly surprised that Alexander and John were showing this much affection toward one another in the public eye. What they were doing was dangerous. Then again, John was very preoccupied with Alexander’s poor condition 

“I must say, I sincerely do not know. They are speaking Haitian Creole. It is one of Alexander’s original languages. Alexander taught it to John, but no one else besides the two of the is fluent in it. That is one way that they have become closer,” Lafayette explained to Josèphe. Still, even if Lafayette could not perceive the strange tongue, he knew exactly why Alexander and John were using it. They used it to speak lovingly to one another when in public settings, for they could very well be some of the only few people in America who were able to speak the foreign language. It sounded sloppy and unrefined to the common ear. Yet, if one were to listen carefully to everything, the dips and accents, the consonants and vowels, it was almost as elegant as Italian, while at the same time almost as aggressive as German. That was what made Lafayette long to learn it someday. He had requested counseling from Alexander before but the spitfire soldier had refused to comply. Lafayette did not blame him. He was aware of the reasoning behind Alexander’s stubbornness. Also, Lafayette did not want to exterminate any more of the privacy that Alexander and John were able to have preserved for no one other than each other.

 

 

I'm putting the translation at the end of the chapter because it is too long for the notes section.  
Haitian Creole:  
Mwen pa kapab menm te chita nan pou di ou kijan kè li moute bwa mwen kèk jou osijè de ou = I cannot even begin to esplain to you how worried I am about you

Tanpri John, kenbe m’ = Please John, hold me

French:  
pale = pale

Haitian Creole:  
Mwen vle ou pou kenbe m’, John. Souple, mwen beouin ou pou pran ale doulè = I want you to hold me, John. Please, I want you to take away pain

Mwen pa kapab kenbe ou pa vre kounye-a, Alexander. Mwen konnen sa ou jis vle tout doulè pou rete nèt ale, men li se enposib depi m’ pou èske sa. Mwen swete sa mwen te kapab pran ale doulè, mwen vrèman èske, ak mwen kèk jou eseye menm jan di menm jan mwen petèt kapab pou ankouraje ou bebe, men li se pwal pou pran tan = I cannot hold you right now, Alexander. I know that you just want all pain to stop completely, but it is impossible for me to do that. I wish that I could take away pain, I really do, and I am trying as hard as I can to encourage you baby, but it is going to take time

Gade, mwen lanmou ou plis pase a mond kapab genyen nan li chagren ak restorasyon tèt. La se non chemen sa mwen pwal tout tan pèmèt tèt mwen pou pèdi ou. Si mwen te kapab kenbe, bo, ak lanmou ou jis menm jan mwen habituellement èske nan a fwa sa nou n’ a nan nou tant, mwen pwal. Men, mwen pa kapab. Pa isit. O, m’ pò ti kras lyon. Ou n’ a jis tonbe detache, pat ou = Look, I love you more than the world can contain in its lonely and dilapidated head. There is no way that I would ever allow myself to lose you. If I could hold, kiss, and love you just as I customarily do in the time that we are in our tent, I would. But, I cannot. Not here. Oh, my poor little lion. You are just falling apart, aren't you

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour. Je m’appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette = Hello. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette
> 
> Ça ne me dѐrange pas. Je m’appelle… Josèphe = I do not mind. My name is... Josèphe
> 
> Mon ami = My friend
> 
> Oui = Yes
> 
> Examen minutieux = Meticulous examination
> 
> Mes bons hommes = My good men
> 
> Jusqu’à ce que nous nous reverrons = Until we meet again
> 
> Don't forget to ask for the next chapter in the comments so I know when to publish it!


End file.
